the Leadworth B&B
by awesomfunturtle
Summary: [Amy/Rory - Bed & Breakfast AU] Amy Pond is a normal girl who runs a B&B in Leadworth, England, with her two quirky friends Jeff and Mels. Rory Williams is a student, pursuing a degree in nursing who takes up residence at the B&B and finds himself falling for the brave redhead behind the front desk. (If Rory and Amy had never had the doctor, would they have still fallen in love?)
1. Intro

In 1987, a little girl was born to a loving Scottish family in Leadworth, England. This little town is one that a traveller would pass by without giving a second glance, it was never all that interesting, but at least it had a post office. This little girl, as previously mentioned, was named Amelia Pond; a fitting name for such character as she. Amelia would grow up to have long red hair and large green eyes, she would be adventurous, stunning, and would have quite the legs. But before all this happens, she would have to turn ten years old.

On August 22nd of 1997, Amelia Pond turned ten. She was a bright eyed, and slightly chubby, little girl who wanted nothing more than to explore the universe. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be able to do that, not for a very long time. Amelia had to help her parents with the B&B that they ran for the town of Leadworth. She would always met interesting people who were passing through, that is if they were willing to chat to the little girl for a while. She always asked questions like 'What's it like in (enter location here)?' and 'Aren't there polar bears that far up north?'. The adults usually found her charisma and curiosity cute.

Our story doesn't really begin until late on the night of Amelia's birthday. From her bedroom, in the back of the house, she could hear the bell at the front desk ringing. It was late, or early, and very dark outside. She should of been sleeping, and neither of her parents were awake to hear the ringing. Little Amelia hopped out of bed and went out to the lobby of their big house, standing up on the stool to see over the counter. She came face to face with a tired blonde haired woman and a man who needed a shave. The woman was a little surprised at her appearance, but went on to ask, "Hello, are your parent awake? We need a room and there's no where else for us to stay tonight." Amelia could barely understand what the woman was saying, she was half asleep after all. But, she did get down from the stool, push it over to the cabinet so she could stand back up and reach the keys. She walked around the counter without a word to show them to the room.

"Come on." she finally stated after they looked a little dumb founded at her. She started to climb the stairs when she realized there was a little boy hiding behind the woman's legs. He was short and had somewhat dirty blond hair. He was hiding behind a stuffed bunny, which looked like it'd been through hell. It had some stitches on it's arm, it probably used to be white but was now a greyish colour. Even putting it through the washing machine couldn't make it look any less used. Amelia had never really got much kids around that were her age, so she was excited for the boy to stay and they could play together. Although, the boy seemed shy, and when he noticed her looking at him, he hid himself farther behind his mothers legs.

She lead them upstairs to a room with two beds in it, she opened the door, then handed them the key. The woman and man walked into the room, probably happy that they'd be able to sleep now, but the boy stayed a second behind, standing in the door way and looking at Amelia. He squeezed the bunny tighter against his chest and ran into the room after his parents.


	2. Dragons and Band-aids

The next morning, Amelia woke up to the smell of her mother's cooking. She hopped out of bed, after lying for a few minutes and mentally preparing herself, and went to the washroom to brush her shoulder length hair. When she felt like she was awake, she walked out passed the front desk and turned into the large kitchen area where the aroma's were coming from. Her bare feet were hot against the cold floor as she padding towards her mother, who looked quite exhausted herself. "G'mornin' Mum." she said, taking a plater from the counter filled with fruits out to the main table.

"Oh, thank you, Meelie." she replied with a little sigh. "What would I do without you?" Amelia just gave her a little smile, thinking of telling her mom not to use that silly childish nickname she'd gotten when she was younger, but she didn't. Across the room, she saw the formerly fatigue family sitting at a small table and eating some breakfast. She saw the boy sitting between his parents, he no longer had the stuffed bunny hugged to his chest. His big eyes wandered around the room until they met Amelia's, they widened even more when they did and he turned his gaze to stare at his food.

She frowned, the little boy was shy, but she didn't want him to be. She walked over to the table, looking up at the adult and said, "G'mornin', I'm Amelia." The adults looked down at her with small, friendly smiles.

"Hello, Amelia." the blonde woman said, she was English and noted Amelia's accent. "I'm Melissa, this is my husband Brian, and our son, Rory. Say hi, Rory." she, Melissa, turned to her son, nudging him a little to greet her.

"Hi." Rory said in a small voice, his dull blue eyes met her's briefly before he turned his head away completely from her.

"He's a little shy." Melissa told her, but Amelia just smiled. "Maybe it'll be good for him to have a friend to play with." she nodded happily to the adults.

"If you need me, I'll be-" Amelia looked around the room, then pointed back to where her mother was. "There." She said her goodbyes and departed, leaving the family to their business. She helped her mother through the rest of breakfast, sometimes feeling the boy looking at her, but when she turned around he was staring at his food. Amelia eventually shrugged the feeling off, and when they were finished with breakfast, she went to the front desk where her father was working. Her father was a large bellied man with almost thinning hair, but he wouldn't admit that. She stood up on the stool helping him with papers and oftentimes waving to customers.

The boy, Rory, was taken out the front door by his parents and sat down on the porch, Amelia watched this from the front desk. When his parents walked back into the lobby to talk to her father, she jumped down from the stool and hurried outside. "Hello." she sat down on the porch with the short boy, he looked almost scared sitting next to her. He didn't say anything at first. "You're really shy aren't you?" Amelia asked, she didn't think she'd even get a reply to that.

"My mom says I just don't like to talk much." he said quietly, his eyes staying averted to the ground.

"Well, do you want to play a game with me?" she asked, the boy turned his head a little, still staring downwards, but now at the spot in between the two of them.

"What kind of game?" he sounded a little more enthusiastic about that, which made Amelia smile brightly. She stood up, hopping down the stairs then turning back to him. She stuck out her hand for him to take, though he was still a bit hesitant.

"We'll play Dragons." she told him. "One person's the dragon and the other is the person running away from them so they don't get hit by their fire breath." Rory looked up at her finally, not yet moving from his spot. Amelia sighed. "I'll let you be the dragon first." she promised. The little boy couldn't hide the small smile that tugged across his face.

Inside, Melissa and Brian had paid for their room with Amelia's father. It took a while, mostly because Brian had to run upstairs to get his I.D., but eventually they'd finished and started out to the porch to find their son. When Melissa realized that Rory was no longer sitting on the steps, she hurried out the door, it was unlike him to get up and go somewhere on his own.

Both parents were shocked to see what was happening on the front lawn of the B&B, but they also both smiled. Their son, their short, shy, and quiet little boy was running around chasing after the Amelia girl with his arms outstretched like wings, roaring loudly. Melissa pushed her husband inside so they wouldn't disturb him.

Amelia giggled, running around the side of the giant house and hiding behind a white playhouse her dad made for her when she was younger. The boy roared loudly as he rounded the corner, she squealed lightly and continued to run away. "I should call you ROAR-y instead of Rory!" she called with a huge smile, looking back at him and still hurrying away. While she wasn't looking, Amelia's foot hit a brick that was lying near the house and she fell. Her hands flew out in front of her and she caught herself before her face hit the ground.

She rolled over quickly because her palms were stinging, and when she held them up to look, she found that her one hand had a scrap on it. It was starting to bleed and she had to bite her lip a little to hold back tears. Rory had stopped into front of her, looking a little worried. He kneeled down beside her quickly, taking her hand gently in his to look at it. Rory stood up, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out band-aid. Amelia watched as he opened up the package and put it over to cut for her. When he finished, she said, "You keep band-aids in your back pocket."

The boy nodded, sitting down beside her on the ground. "I'm going to be a doctor when I grow up." he told her, giving a little smile. She looked down at the bandaged hand then reached over and gave him a hug. He went a little stiff and his eyes widened, sort of startled looking. He didn't hug her back, she thought he went into shock or something.

"Thanks." she said, pulling away and sitting back where she was before. He still wasn't replying, Amelia thought maybe he was scared of hugs or something. "Do you want to go into the forest with me? My mom says I'm not allowed to go alone." she stood up and pointed towards the back of the yard. She helped the boy up and started towards the forest without waiting for an answer. He started after her, catching up to her quickly.

The forest wasn't very dense, not near the B&B at least. Amelia picked up a stick that was a bit smaller than her and walked around with it, poking at different things. She looked back at her new friend, who seemed a little tense. "You don't explore much, do you?" she asked him. He looked up, suddenly realizing that she was talking to him. He shook his head. "Why not?" she continued deeper into the forest.

Rory was hesitant behind her, but realized the only way he would get back and not get lost was if he stayed with the girl. "My parents don't like me going out on my own." he told her quietly, looking around at the unfamiliar forest around him. "We're moving to the city." he told her, mostly because he didn't like the eerie silence of the area.

"I wanna visit the city some day." Amelia replied. "Actually, I wanna see the whole world!" Rory thought that was completely insane, he couldn't seem to wrap his head around the idea that someone would actually _want_ to go out somewhere that they didn't recognize.

"You're crazy." he told her.

"Why?"

"You could get hurt out there."

"You could get hurt anywhere." she countered, turning around and leaning against the stump of a tree. "Even in your own house." Amelia didn't know saying that would probably scar the poor kid for the rest of his life. "So, why not get hurt somewhere more interesting?"

Rory shrugged, he hadn't considered that.

"Amelia!" the voice echoed throughout the forest, bouncing off the trees.

"Uh oh." she said, taking her new friend by the wrist and pulling him through the forest to her back yard again. Little Rory practically sighed with relief as the B&B came into view. "We're here, Mum!" she called back as they breached the forest. She saw her mother round the corner of the house and scowl at her.

"You were in the forest again, weren't you? What did I say about that, Amelia Pond!"

"But, Mum! I didn't go alone! Rory was with me." her mom sighed angrily, walking over and grabbing her daughters arm to pull her back inside.

"I meant an _adult_, not another kid." she grumbled between clenched teeth. Amelia let go of Rory's arm as she was pulled away. "Remember what happened last time you went into the forest? You got lost and stayed out there for half the day."

"Mo-oom." she cried, trying to pull her arm away, but it was no use. She was dragged inside the B&B and sat on the stool beside her father so she wouldn't go back outside, that was her punishment. Amelia sat with her knees bent and feet resting on the counter, hugging her legs and pouting. She wanted to go back outside and play. From the front desk, she saw Rory walk back into the B&B and into the living room where his parents were. She didn't think he saw her, but she watched as he walked in, then upstairs with his parents.

The next day, while Amelia was helping her mother with breakfast, she saw her new friend Rory and his parents. First, she smiled at them, but then she realized they had bags packed and they were waiting at the front desk to leave. Little Amelia hurried over with a distressed look on her face. "You're leaving?" she asked the short boy, who was holding the stuffed bunny against his chest again. He nodded a little, looking quite tired. "But you just got here!"

"Sorry, Amelia." his mother said looking down at her. "Rory wouldn't stop talking about you last night, but we have to catch up with our moving truck in the city." she put a hand on Amelia's shoulder.

The two kids went to sit out on the porch again as they waited for Rory's parents to finish what they needed to do. He left the stuffed bunny beside his bag with his parents. "Maybe you guys will come back again." she suggested, to which the boy just shrugged. He probably new as well as Amelia that he wouldn't be able to come back. They'd only know each other for a short period of time, but the Leadworth B&B didn't usually get many children, only kids that were staying for college in the town over. And those kids didn't like to play. From inside, Rory's parents called him to get his bags.

Amelia stood, watching him run inside and pick a bag that looked a bit too big for him. He followed his parents back out to the porch, stopping momentarily to turned to her. "Well, bye." he said quietly and hopped down the steps.

"Bye." Amelia said back, they packed their car full of their things then started off. When she went back inside, she found the old stuffed bunny lying on the ground. She picked it up and ran outside to the driveway, calling after them, "Wait! Come back!" But they were already gone. She sighed, taking the bunny back inside, maybe they'd come back for it and Amelia would have a friend to play with again for a day. The family didn't come back.


	3. A Little Stuffed Bunny

A young man was walking up the path of the Leadworth B&B, he was looking for a place to stay for a year of his medical training at college, and since Leadworth happened to be the closest place to his college he thought it'd be a good idea to look there first. He'd found the place through a friend of a friend, or cousin, he couldn't quite remember. The place looked fairly nice, and the rates were cheap for students. Apparently a few other college students stayed there as well. This same young man had come here as a child, but wasn't able to remember it so clearly. The house had seemed so much bigger and scarier when he was younger that he was sure it wasn't the same place. This young man's name was Rory Williams.

Rory Williams, all grown up with nice blonde hair that he pushed back and a nose that was still too big for his face, even though his mom promised he'd grow into it. It had been twelve years since he was in Leadworth, his family had only stopped in briefly on their way to the city. He was twenty-two now, all grown up and independent. _Sort of._

"Hi mum." He said into the phone, looking up at the building. "Yeah, I made it." he looked around at the front lawn, which was rather large and seemed nice sort lounging around on. "Mhm, okay." he wasn't really listening to her anymore. He sort of just wanted to get inside and put his large bags down. "Yeah, okay mum, I will. Love you too." he hung up.

Inside of the B&B was much nicer than the outside. There was a front desk next to the stairs, with a small bell on it that he rang a few times. To his left was a kitchen area with many tables, and to the right were chairs and couches and a small fireplace that made the whole thing seem comfortable. He tapped the bell again.

"Hold on! Hold on!" a scottish accent called from up the stairs. "I'll be there in a second." Rory put down his things, leaning them against the counter and looked up the stairs, waiting for someone to appear. The first thing the young man saw at the top of the stairs were legs, very nice legs actually. They were long and led up to a body, and on either side of that body were arms, holding onto a box that looked way to big for those arms and legs to be carrying. Rory, being such a courageous and manly man (except not really), said, "Here, let me help you." he rushed up to stairs.

"No, it's okay really." the scottish accented woman said, but he already had a hold of the box.

"Come on, just let me help." he replied, trying to pull the box a little since she'd stopped moving.

"No. Stop. It's going to fall."

"It's not going to fall, I-" the box fell, along with the girl who seemed to lose her footing on the carpeted stairs as well. A bunch of random things fell out of the top of the box as it rolled down the stairs, and he sighed a little "I am so-" he was cut off again by the cry of the scottish girl. When Rory turned to look, the girls hand was bleeding. It seemed that she'd threw it down to catch herself and cut herself on a loose nail head on the steps.

"Dammit." she muttered, holding up the dark red scrap.

"So sorry." Rory continued, reaching back into his pocket and pulling out a bandage. "Here." he felt utterly awful at what he'd done. He opened up the bandage and put it on her hand for her. He met her eyes then, large green ones that were complimented by a full head of long red hair. Her skin was pale and looked soft, he sort of wanted to touch it but held himself back. The girl frowned.

"You keep bandaids in your back pocket?" she asked, although it wasn't much of a question, more of an inquiry. She stood herself up. "But, thanks."

"I'm really sorry about this." Rory turned to walk down the stairs, trying to help her pick things up to put in the box.

"It happens." she replied, kneeling down to throw the old toys and trinkets into the box. They'd sat up in the attic for probably ten years. "I guess you're here for a room, aren't you?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes. I'm going to college to be a doctor-"

"Don't worry about that." she interrupted, pointing to the things all over the floor. She stood up. "I'll get Jeff to clean it up. What's your name? I'll get you a room." She stood up, starting to the front desk.

"Rory." he said. "Willams." he added, just in case. The girl stopped for a second, looking back at him with a little frown. "What?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing, I just thought I recognized the name." She took out a key, getting his I.D. to write it down in the books. "Here, the room's just up and to the left." she handed him a key.

"And, uh, what's your name?" he asked.

"Amy." she replied, shutting the book and walking back around the counter. He almost thought he recognized her as well, it was probably the accent. "If you'd excuse me, I've got to take these out to the shed." she picked up a stuffed rabbit that Rory immediately recognized. It had been left at the B&B all those years ago, and he cried and cried because he missed sleeping with it when he was little. Amy threw it into the box along with a few other things, looking back a Rory. She gave him a little look before continuing out the front door and towards the back shed.

Rory picked up his bags from the counter. He could of sworn that the girl who used to live here with her parents was name Amelia, not Amy. Maybe they weren't the same person as he thought. He tried to shrug it off, but couldn't quite do it as he started up to the room. The key had a large 3 on it, so he turned left at the top of the stairs to find room three.

"Whoa, hey dude." someone said, appearing in front of him. He looked up quickly with wide eyes to find a tall, built man standing in front of him. Rory quickly stepped around him.

"Sorry, I wasn't- I didn't see you-"

The man chuckled a little. "It's alright, man." he pat Rory on the back kind of roughly and continued walking forward. Phew, Rory had a big stupid mouth that liked to run on him sometimes, that could of easily turned bad.


	4. Amy's Thoughts

"I swear to God, he looks exactly like him too. Er- well, not exactly. He's older of course, and had better hair than when we were kids." Amy said, pausing a minute. "You know, I think he even recognized the stuffed bunny when it fell out of the box. Why would he be back here though?"

"Maybe he wanted to get the stuffed bunny back." Mels joked, lying back on her bed across from Amy's. Mels was Amy's best friend, she was a tad shorter than her, with dark skin and crazy fluffy hair that Amy liked to play with. They ran the B&B together, now that her parents were gone. Mels was a little on the crazy side, like her hair, but she always somehow found fun things to do even around the old B&B. She was leaning back on a pile of pillows with a tall bottle of whiskey in her hand, she took a sip.

"Shut up, Mels." Amy countered, with a little frown.

It was later that evening now, it was dark outside and everyone in the B&B, even though that was only a few people, were either sleeping or in the living room. She kept the door to her bedroom slightly open just so she could look out at the front desk and make sure that no one was looking for her. "Or maybe, he came back because he knew his childhood friend was his one true love." Mels teased. Amy threw a pillow at her.

"Shut up!" she said again, but couldn't keep herself from grinning.

There was knock at her door. "Sorry to interrupt your make out session, ladies." it was Jeff, of course. Amy had hired him a while back to help her clean up the place and do the handy work. He was a broad shouldered man, a year older than her, with short blond hair and blue eyes. He had taken a liking to Amy when they first met, which happened to be when they were sixteen and she was willing to date a boy just for the sake of it. They broke it off a few months later, though.

"You're a pig." Mels said to him and narrowed her eyes a bit. Jeff came in the room anyways, he was a stranger to manners. In reply to Mels comment, he snorted like a pig. She picked up the pillow and threw it at him, but he caught it. Mels offered him the bottle of whiskey and he took it, making a funny face when he drank as well. "Amy?" she asked, looking over at her friend and offering the bottle. She just shook her head.

"I've got work to do tomorrow morning." she waved them off when they sighed at her. "Now go out in the kitchen or something, it's getting late and I'd like to sleep tonight." She got out of bed, pushing Jeff out the door when he tried to protest, Mels followed behind.

"Sweet dream, lover girl." Mels blew her a kiss and Amy rolled her eyes, leaving the door slightly open in case someone rang the bell later that night.

She lay in the dark, wide awake, for a while just thinking. She wondered, if that really was the boy she'd known when she was younger, if he would remember her as well. To her, their little friendship meant a lot. She never played with many kids because she was too young or too old, so having someone around that was her age was great! For a long time she hoped that he would come back so they could play again. She even kept his stuffed bunny on a chair beside her bed for a long time in case he came back for it. He never did, though. And eventually she grew up.

She grew older and tired of waiting, and she knew that he would grow older and would no longer _want_ the stuffed bunny back, so she gave up. She threw the old bunny in the attic with a bunch of her other forgotten toys.

Even if Rory _did_ remember their friendship twelve years ago, he wouldn't recognize her, would he? After all, she said her name was Amy, not Amelia. No one called her Amelia anymore.

Soon enough, she was drifting off into her own thoughts and fell asleep with dreams of when she was younger, with dragons and castles and Roman soldiers.


	5. A Broken Sink

A day later the young man was getting settled into his new place of residence, he woke up that morning wrapped up in sheets and forgetting some odd dream that he'd been having. He threw back the white duvet that had been cluttered around his legs and looked out the window next to his bed. It was a nice day, surprisingly. Maybe he'd go out into town. Rory rolled off the bed and stood up, looking around the unfamiliar room.

The rooms in the B&B were all about the same, some smaller than others depending on how many people were in the room. For example, in his room there was a small round table with two chairs, one which was cluttered with notes for his studies. There was a long mirror on the back of the washroom door in which he could see himself standing in. A heater was located near the table for the long winter nights, which he would experience some time or another, and a small kitchenette in case he felt like cooking his own food.

He walked over to the tall mirror, his hair was a mess and he needed a shower, also looking at himself now he could probably use a good work out (even if he'd never done that in his life, except a million embarrassing incidences in a high school gym class). He was sort of scrawny. But, he didn't like that word. He wasn't like that thick muscled gentleman he almost ran into the day he arrived, Rory was just average. Maybe a little self-conscious as well.

He took a shower, a quick one, before getting out and going to the sink. He turned the knobs on the tap, but all it did was make a loud rattling noise and nothing came out. He sigh. "You've _got_ to kidding." Rory rubbed his eyes tiredly as he put on clothes, he would have to go find that red-haired girl again, Amy. He grabbed his room key and started downstairs.

There was a person sitting at the desk today, but it wasn't the Scottish girl. It was the tall man that he'd almost run into. He wasn't much older than Rory, if he was at all. "Uhm, hi." Rory said, trying to look around the blonde haired guy to see if the girl was behind him. "I'm looking for a girl. About this tall," he held his hand up to his forehead. "With red hair. Amy."

Jeff, with his feet up on the counter looked up at the other man. "Aren't we all?" he joked, with a little laugh. Rory let out a little nervous laugh that sounded completely fake.

"Yeah." he swallowed quickly. "Well, my sink doesn't work, if you see her tell her-"

"Room three?" the man interrupted, raising an eyebrow and taking his feet off the desk.

"Uh- yes."

The tall man stood, Rory took a step back quickly because he felt he might've offended him or something. But, the man grabbed a bunch of tools in a tool kit and gave him a little grin. "Don't tell her, but I was supposed to fix it before you got here. Lead the way." Rory nodded quickly and started to the stairs. He opened his door and let the man in.

"Sorry, about-" he tried to clean up some of the papers that lay all over the table. "Well, this." but the man just walked past and started to the washroom.

"I'm Jeff." he said, putting the tools down on the ground.

"Rory. Hi, Jeff." The man, Jeff, looked up at him with his eyebrows raised, a small smile crawled across his face.

"Rory? So, _you're_ the guy." he says.

"Th- The guy?" Rory asks curiously, shutting the door that Jeff left open. "What do you 'The Guy'?"

"The one Amy was talking about."

She was talking about _me?_ He wanted to ask, but didn't. "What do you mean?" Rory sat down at the circular table and looked at Jeff.

"The other night I overheard her talking to her best friend about you."

His eyes widened and he sunk down in his chair. She was talking to her friend about _me?_ That's incredible, that never happened to him before. "What did she say?" Rory tried his best to sound casual and wondered if he just shouldn't have asked.

"I don't know." Jeff started working on the sink as he was talking, but now Rory _really_ wanted to know. "Something about your hair, I think. Or maybe about a- uh- a bunny."

The _stuffed_ bunny? The one he used to have as a kid, that he'd left _here_ and just saw the day he arrived in that box? And what about his hair? Was it bad? He subconsciously reached up and touched it, it was still wet from the shower. So many questioned ran through his head and he knew he wouldn't even be able to work up the courage to say hi to her for another few months. He over thought everything and it was ruining his life.

"There." Jeff said. Rory looked over to hear the sink running. He stood, leaving his thoughts behind.

"Thank you." he replied and the man gathered up his things and started to the door.

"You know, next weekend's Amy's birthday." Jeff mentioned, turning back to look at Rory. "We'll probably just be hanging around here that night but you can come too. You know what? I'll tell them you'll be there. On saturday, in the kitchen. Come down around nine, it'll be fun, I promise." he opened the door, waving before leaving.

First she was talking about him, now he was invited to her birthday. Things were escalating quickly and he had to sit down on the edge of his bed so he wouldn't fall over. Stupid anxiety, he thought.

His next thought was: Was Amy the Amelia he'd met when he was ten? How else would she know about the bunny? He wished that he was there to hear the whole conversation himself, he felt like there were some parts he was missing.

Later that evening, Amy was coming back from the grocery store with a bunch of new supplies and started to stock them in the back fridge. "Hey, Amy." It was Jeff, walking in the room behind her. "I talked to your mysterious friend." he told her with a smile, she knew he'd been listening in to her and Mels' conversation.

"Did you scare him off?" she asked, shutting the fridge door and turning to him.

"No," he started. "Did you want me to?"

She gave a little laugh. "No. What did you say?" she sat up on the counter, looking at him curiously.

"Well, I invited him to your birthday. Told him that you were going to make out with everyone who came and he was all for that."

"Shut up." Amy rolled her eyes at him.

"But seriously, he said he'd be there. I thought you might like to get to know him a bit better."

She shrugged a little. "I hope he likes movies and alcohol then." she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"He could met Mels." she mentioned.

"I'll take care of her." Jeff promised. "You'll have fun, it's your birthday after all."

"'Cause it's gone so well every other year." she mumbled.

"Stop it." he demanded in his deep voice. "It's two weeks away, anyhow. You'll have that time to get to know him, you're a social person, you guys will talk eventually. It'll be great."

Rory and Amy didn't speak to each other for the whole two weeks.


	6. Alcoholic Fruit Punch

Twenty-two years ago on this day, August 22nd, Amelia Pond was born. Three years ago, also on this day, Amelia changed her name to Amy Pond. And Four years ago, give or take a few days, Amy's parents died in a car wreck on their way into the city on a rainy day. Every year she did her best to forget the accident. Sometimes it would be going out with her friends for a night, or maybe just lying in bed alone and blasting music. But this birthday, she'd be putting on some of her favourite movies and drinking away her memories.

Amy was setting up the projector in the back kitchen area on the large wall beside the fridge. Jeff and Mels had gone out to get snacks and alcohol and were just returning now, dropping the things down on the kitchen counter.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Jeff asked her, noticing she was still alone.

"Shut up, Jeff." she mumbled, giving him a glare. "Open the vodka, will you? The juice is in the fridge." he walked past her, going into the large walk-in fridge. She slid in the disk of one of her favourite movies. She looked back at the door, hoping maybe that he would show up.

Rory was actually debating on whether or not he should go, he barely knew Amy after all. But, Jeff seemed rather forward with his invitation, so he was talking himself up as he walked down the stairs. He got to the kitchen, looking in the back part of it where all the food was stored. He found Jeff near a punch bowl and another girl he didn't recognize standing beside him. Amy was standing, setting up the movie. He knocked lightly on the side of the door as he walked in and everyone turned to look at him.

"There he is!" Jeff said happily, walking over to Rory and putting one big arm around his shoulders, bringing him farther into the was no turning back now. Amy gave him a little smile. The other girl, a fluffy haired one, stepped in front of him and looked him over.

"So, you're Rory." she said, poking him in the stomach. He felt a little awkward, putting his arms over his stomach and nodding a little. "He's a bit skinny, doncha think?" the girl turned back to Amy.

"Mels! Stop it!" she told her quickly.

"That's why she never liked me." Jeff told Rory, ignoring what Amy was saying.

"Both of you!" Amy cried.

"Sorry." Jeff let go of Rory, who took a little self-conscious step away from him.

Amy walked around the old couch, getting herself a tall glass of the punch and picking up some popcorn. "Don't mind them." she told Rory, kicking the girl named Mels who let out a little yelp. "Do you want a drink?" she offered him the glass she'd poured.

He took it a little reluctantly. "Thanks."

They went to go sit down on the couch, Amy looking back at him and motioned for him to come over and sit. "I hope you like movies." she told him.

"I've never really been a _huge_ fan." he admitted.

Amy gave a little laugh. "You're kidding, right?"

He shook his head.

"Like, none?"

"I mean, maybe Disney movies when I was young." he said.

"Well, I _love_ movies." she told him. "And we're going to give you a movie education. A movication." She turned on the projector and grinned, looking at the title scene. The movie was black and white. "Godzilla." she said, noticing how he was trying to read the japanese letters, and failing. "One of the best monster movies of all time." she pressed play and put the remote down beside her.

"Pretty boring as well." Jeff mumbled beside Mels. He had his arm around her shoulder and they were half way done drinking their punch.

"Shut up!" Amy reached over and hit him in the stomach.

Rory looked down at the drink in his hands, shrugging and taking a large gulp. It didn't taste much like juice at all, he had to restrain himself so he wouldn't spit it out. Amy noticed, just like he hoped she hadn't.

"Yeah, Jeff always puts too much alcohol in it." she tells him, giving an apologetic look.

"Makes it taste better." Jeff says, but Rory thought that definitely wasn't true. He put the drink down and decided not to have any more. He continuously tried to focus on the movie, but with the subtitles and black and white film, it was very hard for him. He was never all that good at just sitting still unless he was really focused in something. He looked over at the rest to them, Amy was watching the movie intently and the other two were, well... Rory just looked away.

Towards the end of the film, Mels and Jeff were walking away together, whispering close to each others faces. He sort of wondered if they were 'together'. With his lack of attention to the movie, he over heard Mels whisper "What about Amy? you know what happened."

"What happened?" Rory inquired, not realizing he said it out loud. Mels was far enough away that she didn't think he was talking to her. And technically that was true, he wasn't talking to anyone.

"What?" Amy asked, looking over at him. She'd just finished her glass of _very_ alcoholic punch.

"Oh, its-" he stopped himself from lying. "I was wondering, what happened?"

Amy looked back at Mels and Jeff who were just leaving and couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other. She knew Mels would regret that in the morning. "With my parents?" she asked him, since that was what she was thinking about. Her mind was a little fuzzy and she probably wouldn't even remember telling Rory this. She sighed a little, getting more comfortable on the couch. "Well, my family used to run this place." she motioned to the house around them sort of in a dazed way.

"I remember." Rory said, sort of interrupting her train of thought because she looked at him with a frown.

"You do?" she asked, slurred. And before Rory could reply, she continued. "It happened four years ago." she started again. "They were driving down to the city, it had been raining really badly that day." Amy couldn't tell herself, but Rory noticed that her words were a little slurred. "They got in a really bad car accident. Apparently my mom had tried to dial my number before she died." Amy bit her lip a little, her gaze down cast before she looked back up at Rory. "And I thought I recognized you, but I couldn't be sure." she lay her head back against the couch. The movie was just ending now. "You're ROAR-y."

He wanted to say something regarding her parents, but decided it would be best if he didn't. Instead, he gave a little chuckle as she made a loud roaring noise and hushed her a little. It was late now and who knew who she'd wake up. "I remember that, as well."

Suddenly, something that Rory really wasn't expecting happened. Something he hadn't expected in a million year. Amy pushed herself forward and locked her lips with Rory's. His whole body went stiff for a second and his eyes widened. She tasted like alcohol and chips, and he really wished that if they would ever kiss, that this wouldn't be the first time. When she was drunk. He pushed her back gently by the shoulders.

"You're drunk." he told her. She pouted and frowned a little.

"No, you're drunk."

He sighed, he could feel his hands practically shaking from the kiss and he swallowed hard. "Come on, I'm taking you to bed."

"Oh, Rory. We barely even know each other." she said with a sly grin and he tried to help her up.

"_Not_ like that!"

Rory put Amy's arm around his shoulders and wrapped his arm around her waist. He helped her walk, or really _dragged_ her, behind the front counter and into her bedroom. The whole time, she kept her head rested on his shoulder and fluttered her eyelashes at him, which he tried very hard to ignore.

He laid her down and realized she was practically already asleep. He stood up and started to the door to let her sleep.

"Rory?" she whispered, he stopped and turned back to her.

"Yeah?"

"Do I get a good night kiss?" she asked. He just rolled his eyes even though he'd much like to kiss her again. He didn't count that first one though, she had no idea what she was doing.

"Good night, Amy. And happy birthday." he shut the door quietly behind him as he left.


	7. The Aftermath

The next morning, Amy woke up with a splitting headache. Damn Jeff and his extremely alcoholic punch. She barely even remembered what happened the night before, did they finish the movie? When she opened her eyes she found that she was in her bedroom, but couldn't quite remember how she'd gotten there.

It took her almost an hour to actually get out of bed. Every time she tried to sit up, she almost threw up. So, for a while, she just lay in bed. Mels wasn't there either, so she was on her own with this one. She got herself out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom, splashing water on her face and taking a long drink. She was extremely dehydrated and wished that she'd drunken something other than just the punch last night.

She wondered what Rory now thought of her. She was probably stumbling around to get back to her room, and she hoped that he wouldn't think badly of her now.

The headache slowly subsided. She got out to the lobby, smelling food already. She walked into the kitchen, still in her pyjamas and a little too hung over to actually care. Jeff and Mels were serving people, surprisingly enough.

Mels wasn't one to get along with people. She usually tried to keep around people who were interesting to her, and people who came to stay at the B&B usually didn't fit that criteria. Jeff, on the other hand, was a people person. Except, he was a complete asshole when you got to know him.

"What even happened last night?" Amy asked, sitting down in the back of the kitchen area where they'd watched the movie. She saw Mels look at Jeff with a sort of _look_ that she couldn't quite place.

"Let's not talk about last night." she demanded to them both, walking out of the kitchen with some plates.

Jeff hobbled over towards Amy quietly, pointing to where Mels excited with the spatula he was holding. "We totally banged." he whispered. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Banged, Jeff? Really?" she questioned his choice of words and sanity.

She's gotten Jeff to make her some hang over food, eggs to soak up all the alcohol. It was hard for her to actually eat because every time she put it in her mouth, she felt like throwing up, but that wasn't because of Jeff's cooking or anything. She just took her time, it seemed like all the hard work was being done for her, though. Maybe she'd just be able to take a much-needed sick day after all. Amy took a cup of coffee in her favourite mug and started out of the kitchen. "Only call me if you _really_ need me." she told the two of them, who seemed to understand completely

Rory had been up earlier that day. He'd showered and eaten a small breakfast in his room hoping that he'd be able to avoid Amy and the others completely that morning. He had to go out that morning for a class and needed to catch a bus. So, as he was hurrying down the stairs with his backpack, he just happened to run into a hung over-looking Amy. He almost sighed as he saw her from the top of the stairs, he didn't want to have to make awkward conversation after the night before.

"Hey!" she called, sort of quietly though because her head was still bothering her. Rory walked down the steps, dragging it out. "Look, sorry about whatever happened last night." she told him quickly. "I mean, I can't even really remember what happened, but I'm sure it was rather embarrassing and stupid."

Rory shrugged a little, trying to keep his face from turning red. So she hadn't remembered _anything_? After all, he didn't want to count that as their first kiss, so if she didn't remember it then he could just put it out of his mind, right? Well, that wouldn't happen. "I mean, you weren't that stupid." he mentions, keeping his distance a little just because he felt awkward himself.

"Well, that's a relief. And, thanks for coming too." she said, turning to walk away and back into her room. Rory almost sighed with relief. "Oh wait, did you like it?" she asked, turning back to him. Rory almost froze. He had his sudden doubts that she didn't forget the kiss after all.

What was he supposed to say? Did people normally ask one another how they like the kiss they shared? He wasn't going to count it anyways. He was starting to panic a little before turning back to look at her. "Well, I mean, it wasn't bad." he started, but realized how that sounded. "No, I mean it was good, I just-" he had to stop before he made a fool of himself.

"No, I get it." Amy cut in, with a little half-smile. Rory raised his eyebrow at her. "Black and white movies aren't for everyone." she turned and walked back into her room, giving a little wave before disappearing.

The movie. She was talking about the movie. He felt like such an idiot, he had to shut his eyes and practically cringe for a second. Rory rubbed the inside of his eyes, sighing deeply. Now, he had a bus to catch and a class to go to. But, he wouldn't be able to get that stupid conversation out of his head.


	8. Motivation

In the next few days, Amy took note that Rory had been purposely avoiding her. Whether it was scheduling his day earlier in the morning when she wasn't necessarily awake enough to conjure up conversation, or just plain hiding in his room. She couldn't help but think it was because of that night, and now that time had passed she did remember small pieces of what happened.

Rory, on the other hand, didn't see himself as completely avoiding her. He was just embarrassed, and he sort of liked the girl. She was different and interesting, unlike him. He was intelligent, sure, but people didn't want to hang around someone who was only good at college work.

One late evening, probably a week later when the two hadn't talked once except for a polite "hello" here and there, Amy and Mels were sitting in the kitchen while some couples drank coffee and some families ate dessert.

"So, I'm thinking of heading out tonight." Mels told Amy. She wanted to bring it up earlier, but figured now that things were calm it would be alright to ask. "Do you think it'd be alright if I left a little early?" The look in Mels eyes was a little pleading, something Amy rarely saw from her. She must of actually had some real plan and wasn't just making excuses to go out and party with college kids. Amy was feeling rather generous today, and just nodded with one hand around her tea mug feeling oddly like a mother in this situation. Mels grinned, putting an arm through her jacket sleeve and giving Amy a peck on the cheek. "I'll probably be back tonight." It wasn't a promise, but that was alright.

Before Mels head off into the night, Amy stopped her. "Hey, Mels?" The excited girl turned back to look at her best friend. "Are you and Jeff sort of- a thing?" She didn't know how else to put it.

"I wouldn't call it a 'thing', no." Mels decided. Sure, they were having sex. Neither of them wanted a relationship and both of them were okay with that for now.

"Alright," Amy believed her. "You're both my best friends so..." She wanted to say 'don't screw anything up' but figured it was implied.

"See yeah." Mels practically hopped out the front door, passing by a young man coming home from an evening out.

It was Rory, possibly due to some sort of fate or other reasonable attribute, who was walking through the front door of the B&B. Amy had watched Mels leave and due to default, saw Rory come in. "Hey, room three!" She called to him and having no reason as to not hear her, he responded.

"Hello." It was rather awkward and sort of forced, but it was there.

"Would you like some tea?" She offered, grabbing a mug and starting to pour what she'd just made. Before he could deny, which he definitely would of done, the tea was already sitting there waiting for him.

Rory walked over, sitting across from her as she slid the mug towards him and replied, "Thanks." He didn't necessarily want tea at this exact moment, but being rude was probably at the bottom of the list of things he wanted. "So," He was terrible at small talk. "How can someone so young own a B&B this large?"

Amy shrugged first. Usually her conversations with people she'd just met a month ago consisted of weather talk and things of that such. "It's been in my family for years, and with my parents gone who else would it go to?" Taking care of people was something that took her a very long time to get used to. Unlike Rory, who was practically accustomed to it since the day he was born, she had to learn the hard way how to tend to peoples needs in a place like that.

After Amy's birthday, Rory knew exactly what happened to her parents. He didn't like to think it, but she would probably say a lot of things if she had some alcohol. He wasn't the type to abuse that knowledge EVER but it did sort of worry him a little.

It had also dawned on him that the reason he was hiding himself away from Amy was specifically because of this emotional trauma. He would never be able to understand something that tragic, he was rather privileged in his life compared to her and he wouldn't dream of taking it for granted any time soon.

"I like taking care of people too." There was something she probably didn't know about him. "I'm training to be a nurse."

Amy could briefly remember that younger Rory had wanted to be a doctor, and of course she spoke her mind. "I thought you wanted to be a doctor." It wasn't even a question, which she was pretty good at.

Rory gave a small sigh. "I did." He corrected himself. "I mean, I do. But-" His family didn't have enough money to send him through all this schooling to become a doctor. He wasn't about to put his parent in debt for something like that when he could just go to school and be a nurse, who does probably the same thing a doctor does.

"What?" Amy asked outright. And of course she did, she didn't even realize the multiple scenarios that could be affecting his career.

Rory's shoulders moved up like a shrug, but didn't end up going back down to a resting position. "I should probably go." He said, standing from the table now, too uncomfortable to probably push back his chair. It made a loud creak against the floor as it moved back. He gathered up the jacket he'd taken off to sit with her. "Thanks for the tea." He mentioned, even though he hadn't drunk any of it.

"Hey," Amy said as he started away.

Rory turned to side glance at her.

"You know you shouldn't let things get in the way of you doing what you want to. Just find a way to do it if you really want to." Ah, the wisdom of Amy Pond.

He gave her a nod, a good night, and headed off to his room.

Later that night, after thinking over what had happened and playing through the many things that could of happened, Rory decided to call his mother. She was a little surprised to hear from him, he was doing okay on his own. He told her firmly, or as firmly as he could, "I'm going to be a Doctor, and don't worry I'll find a way to pay for it."

He already had an idea in mind.


	9. Rory Rejection (or not)

Sorry about the huge delay, I just started University and have been SUPER busy, I hope there will be more to come soon after this!

Rory didn't sleep much that night.

He also didn't usually take advice from almost complete strangers but maybe things were changing in him.

Just before noon, when he knew for certain Amy would be awake, he head downstairs and was ready to confront her. But not in a bad way.

Amelia Pond was standing at the front desk area by the stairs, mostly focussed on some papers, so when Rory walked up she didn't exactly seem too interested. After the night before, she figured he wasn't very happy with her.

Amy's feelings about this Rory character were still undetermined. She did find herself enjoying his company when he was there, but he easily got upset. And was maybe too emotional. Or perhaps just too awkward in general.

"Hello." He said, as confidently as he could, which wasn't all that confident at all.

Amy glanced up from the papers quickly. "What's up?" She asked. She had had a very busy morning. For starters, a family decided to stay for a week on short notice that morning. Also, both Mels and Jeff hadn't shown up that morning to help with breakfast so she had to do it all herself. Most people in the B&B were generally happy, but she was sort of bothered.

"I want you to give me a job." He said. "I mean, if you can. If you want. It'd be nice." Rory sort of mumbled the last part not wanting to sound dominating in any sort of way because he _definitely_ wasn't.

"Well," Amy sort of figured this was just a joke or something, but she went with it. "What can you do?"

And that was a good question. Maybe Rory should of came more prepared.

"I don't know." He said, honestly.

"You don't know." Amy replied, putting down the papers now to look at the boy.

"I don't know." She turned back to the papers.

He did look rather distressed, but what was she supposed to do? "Can you tell me why I decide to base most of my business on people that are untrustworthy?" She referred to Mels and Jeff. Rory probably had no idea what she was talking about. He didn't end up responding, but instead just gave a sort of questioning look. It was almost puppy-like. "My employees didn't show up today." She motioned around the B&B to show their absence.

"W-Well do you need help with anything?" Rory was a smart lad, he could find a way to do things efficiently.

Amy didn't exactly have time for these games, if they were games. She took her attention fully away for the papers and looked at the small boy in front of her. "Alright." she decided to give into his suggestions. "I need the top floor room cleaned and tested for five, when some family is coming in to stay. Would you be able to do that?"

Rory seemed happy, which was odd. Amy wasn't used to someone actually wanting to help her out. It was sort of nice, and she needed it. "Just tell me what to do." he responded, seemingly up to the challenge.

She wrote it all down on a piece of paper, she figured his mind had been turned to pudding if he was offering to help and he probably wouldn't be able to remember much. The list consisted of many things, including cleaning the sheets, the mat, testing the washroom facets and various other things in the room. Amy was hard working, maybe sometimes it didn't seem so, but she was and would always do her best to treat her customers properly.

"You're sure you want to do this?" She asked, putting the folded paper in his open palm. He cradled it oddly with his long fingers and nodded. Was he trying to impress her? She couldn't tell for sure but- actually come to think of it, she was sure. And it was sort of flattering. "Here's the key to the room," she held up out for him to take in his other hand, the key had the number 5 on it. "And I'll probably come check on you in a bit." She didn't trust him, not yet at least. Maybe she would. If he kept this up she probably would but she wasn't quite certain if he was trying to hard or not.

Around four, when Amy had lost track of time trying to care for the small amount of people residing in the B&B for the time, she hurried up the stairs to check on Rory. She felt like she'd put too much trust in him this time, and she told herself it wouldn't happen again. She barely knew the kid for God's sakes.

She opened the door to room number 5, the largest one in the whole house. It was... clean. Well, not noticeably so, but it was like a real hotel room without the swans on the bedsheets. "Nice." She said aloud, although Rory wasn't in the main area of the room.

There was a noise in the washroom and the door flew open. The floor of the washroom was covered in rolls of toilet paper, and a Rory stood in the centre, looking like a deer in headlights before recognizing Amy. "Oh it's just you." He seemed almost out of breath, which was sort of funny. Amy grinned.

"Didn't mean to freak you out." She said, visibly looking around the room again. "Looks good though."

"Oh- Well. Thank you. Or, you're welcome." He couldn't decide on one and instead just went for both.

"No, thank you." Amy replied, she probably wouldn't of completed all her work today, including taking care of people, without his help. Probably. She wanted to head back downstairs incase she was needed, but she was stopped by Rory's voice.

"Uh-" He started. "Amy." She turned back with a questioning look.

To be blunt, Rory wanted to ask her out. They'd gotten along so well in the past weeks together, even if he did his best to steer clear of her sometimes. He liked her, more than he probably should because he knew she didn't like him that much back. Or he assumed so because he was an axiety-ridden boy dressed as an adult. He still liked to call his mother every night. It's not his fault he was always a mamas boy.

"Do you want to, uhm-" Why was he freaking out so much on the inside? He could feel his heart pounding relatively hard and his palms were a little sweaty. Maybe more than a little. "Like- go out tomorrow? Like with me, the two of us. Uh- together." He didn't know where, this was sort of sudden for him. He'd only been thinking about it since they met and obviously that wasn't enough time to plan everything step-by-step. This was a risk. She replied immediately.

"No." Her head gave a little shake while saying it. Rory's entire insides collapsed on themselves, swirling in a black hole of emotions and fear and he almost peed a little. Rejection was one thing he just couldn't deal with. How would he recover? He'd never be able to talk to Amy again. His whole fantasy about sweeping the Scottish girl off her feet was completely demolished and he felt almost empty.

"Oh." Was all he said back, sort of quietly too. He now just wanted her to leave so he could throw up.

"No, I mean." She gave a little chuckle. "Tomorrow's not good for me. How about the weekend? Like- Sunday?"

Rory wondered if his mind was just playing tricks on him. "S- Sunday works." Even though he wanted to say more, thats all he was capable of. Amy gave a small smile.

"Good." And with that, she left the room.

Rory had to sit down for a minute. His fingers were shaking and he had to take deep breaths in order to reestablish his heart beat. He actually thought it stopped for a second, or four maybe. After a few minutes, Rory got up from sitting on the washroom floor with all the toilet paper (he picked that up too afterwards) and head out locking the door behind him.


	10. The Incident

Mels had broken Jeff's heart.

Rory happened to walk downstairs at a bad time (of course) and enter the dining area while a full blown fight was going on. Not hardcore fisticuffs, but more yelling an accusing.

"...I mean who does that?!" Jeff was the one currently yelling. Mels stood on one side of the counter while Jeff stood on another. Amy was in the middle with her arms crossed and a very unamused look plastered on her face.

"Did you seriously not listen to me ONCE while I was talking to you?!" Mels yelled back. If they were having a contest as to who could be louder, Mels would be the champion. Rory stood almost in shock in the doorway. No one else was in the dining area, he wondered if it was because they'd been scared off.

"Can you please calm down?" Amy asked loudly, although neither of them were listening to her.

"I was always there for you!"

"You were just using me!"

"I fucking HATE you!"

The accusations flew left, right and centre. Rory could barely keep up except the fact that one voice was feminine and the other masculine. Finally, Jeff got fed up. "Fine! Go fuck yourself!" He stormed off towards Rory, who was terrified that he was going to be bulldozed and jumped to the side. Rory felt the _whoosh_ of air as the bulky man walked past him and slammed the front door. Mels let out a frustrated scream and stomped off to the back room where the kitchen was.

It was only Amy and Rory left.

He didn't want to start the conversation so he just stood there, looking at Amy.

She looked stressed to say the least. Her eyes were shut and her head facing the floor, her arms had yet to unfold. Finally, after a minute of silence she looked up at Rory.

"You know, I had a feeling." She told him, but he didn't understand. She probably noticed that Rory was terrible confused. "I mean, that this would 've been doing that since before you got here. It was only a matter of time..."

Rory still didn't understand why they had to be so dramatic about it. Maybe he was just too simple a person to understand their odd social activities; first Amy's birthday and now this. How awkward. He never understood how he got himself into so many awkward situations in such short periods of time. "What even happened?" He asked.

"They were together for a while, but not dating." She paused, leaning against the counter now. "Jeff is the type of person to want more than just hook ups, Mels is not." Rory wondered how she knew that. Had her and Jeff been together? Did they 'hook up' as she says? He wouldn't dare ask.

"Maybe it'll all be okay." He replied for no other reason than to try and forget about it. Amy sighed though, her shoulders dropping a little from the strong position they usually were in.

"Who knows when he'll be back." She mumbled, shaking her head a little. She knew there was work to be done, food to be made and things to clean, but who would help her now? Mels was in the back and Jeff was gone. She was alone. Again.

"Uh- I can help." Rory said, the silence in the room starting to freak him out. From all the yelling, the emptiness of sound was just odd. Amy looked over at him, one eyebrow raised. "Yeah, just tell me what to do." He would always help a friend in times of trouble.

"Can you cook?" She asked. He wasn't exactly to be trusted with sharp utensils in a high pressure situation like that. He gave a little shrug. "That's fine, there's other work besides kitchen things."

And believe it or not- Rory helped! Despite his clumsiness and terrible luck, he actually was helpful. He took things from the kitchen, where Amy was, out to the main tables for people to eat, he helped clean up afterwards, and they even got Mels out of the back room to work at the front desk. Jeff never came back that day, wherever he had gone they wouldn't find out.

At the end of a long day, both Amy and Rory slumped down on the couch. It was now dark out and only a few left over people were hanging around the common room. "You have a very busy day." Rory commented, almost exhausted from the work. He didn't mind it though, he thought it was nice to be able to help out and be around Amy for a while.

"You'll get used to it." She grinned, which made his feel warm and happy inside. She wanted him to stay around? To keep helping? He was quite surprised, of course because he didn't think he was of much help at all. His poor stature and limitation of muscle didn't make this type of job an easy thing. But, if he was wanted then he was glad to be there. He really just liked fitting in.

He still had three more days until their first official 'date', which he was scared enough about already. But in those three days, he was planning to be the best person ever, knowing somehow in the back of his mind that he would screw up the date one way or another. He was happy they hadn't planned the date for that day, with the drama and the work it would have been too crazy. Sunday was perfect. "And what have we got to do tomorrow?" He asked her, glad to see her brighten up as she pulled up her knees to face him and lean her head on her arm, which was propped up on the back of the sofa.

He loved that she was so invested in her work, knowing he would be just like that one day with his work. He already felt her energy that day while they worked together. That was another thing that he lov- liked about Amy Pond. She was dedicated, proud, and focused. The more time he spent with her, the more he discovered that he liked. She was like the perfect woman for him.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow morning?" She asked, a hopeful glint in her eye.

"Of course." He said, nodding quickly.

"Bright and early." She gave his a quick pat on the knee, which seemed almost more like a slap but he considered it a pat of affection. "Have a good night." She told him, heading herself up to her own room to rest.

"See you then!" He called after her as she started towards the main stairway. She turned back and waved. Gosh, she was great. While in this house it was all he could think about. He even missed her while he was sleeping. It was like he'd fallen head over heels for her, and there would be no recovery.

He just really hoped he would screw this up.


End file.
